Yamazaki Susumu/Route
In Hakuōki: Stories of the Shinsengumi This walkthrough follows Yamazaki's extra content. His "In Days Past" stories are unlocked by completing his sub-route in "Shinsengumi Adventures 1". Several of them have since been integrated into Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds ''and its sequel. Shinsengumi Adventures 1 What should I do? * Distract Hijikata * '''Catch the cat' ** Take care of it quietly ** Report the situation * Help with lunch Yamazaki In Days Past 1 What should we do…? * Return it to Hijikata * Leave it be ''(Ephemera +1)'' Shinsengumi Adventures 2 I would… * Infiltrate Shimabara ** Write a note ** Find someone right away *** Report about it immediately *** Wait a little longer **** Run **** Stay ** It might be nothing, but… * Stay at headquarters "A Festive Night" DLC I wasn't sure if it was all right for me to be going out and having a good time… * Accept their offer ** Stay a little longer ** Suggest we head back *** Follow Saito **** Be honest **** Don't answer *** Follow Heisuke *** Go to the tea shop * Decline their offer Yamazaki In Days Past 2 The reason why was… * I want to be useful * I'm afraid of leaving ''(Ephemera +1)'' In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds This walkthrough follows the path that contains the most interactions with Yamazaki and the fewest interactions with all other candidates, even when there are no changes in affection. If no choices are bolded, your answer does not affect the route; however, when possible, you should avoid raising others' affection. Chapter 1 I was truly at a loss for what to do. * Find a way to escape. * Attempt to explain my situation. I wasn't sure what to do… * Stay put ** I could see that. ** Wow, I had no idea. * Talk to someone * Search the compound I… * Ask Hijikata if I can help around the compound. * Quietly return to my room. What should I do? * Stay behind in the headquarters. * Accompany Hijikata as his page. ** Apologize about Takeda ** Explain the situation * Join them on their rounds. * Go to Fushimi. Chapter 2 What was I to do? * Leave and search for my father. * Remain in the compound. ** I'll go. ** Why me? *** Yamazaki, you should go. *** I promise to give the message. ''(Romance +1)'' **** Stay with Hijikata. **** Head to the Ikeda Inn. No matter how hard I tried, however, I couldn't recall his face or name from memory. * Sorry for not remembering. * Were you a patient? "I…" * …want to come. ** To Mount Ten'nou. ** To Hamaguri Gate. *** Trust Saito. *** Stop him. ** To Kuge Gate. * …will stay behind. I… * I stepped out of line… * Want to watch over everyone while you're gone… Chapter 3 I… * Investigate. * Return to my room. I… * Stay. * Go back to headquarters. ** You're right. ''(Romance +1)'' *** Okita. *** Heisuke. ** But… What should I do? * Yes, please. * No, I'll take care of it. ''(Romance +1)'' Where could they be going, I wondered. * I'm worried about Okita. ** Catch up ** Go around * It's not any of my business. What should we do…? * Return it to Hijikata. * Leave it be. ''(Romance +1)'' There was a lot on my mind, but what worried me the most was… * The notice board. * The furies. * Sen. In response to Yamazaki sharing that with me, I… * Didn't even notice. ''(Romance +1)'' * Said that wasn't fair. Chapter 4 I was especially worried about… * The Guard. * The soldiers. ** Someone high-ranking. ** Someone neutral. ** Someone close to the people who were leaving. ** Someone who knows Itou. What should I tell her? * Yes. * No. I didn't know what to do… * Go find the others. * Go outside. * Stay in my room. ** Remain in the room. *** You're injured. *** You're my comrade, too. ''(Romance +1)'' ** Run away from the room. I… * I'm sure they understand. * Can I be one too? I… * Still wanted to help. ** Help with Itou. ** Convince Heisuke. ** I'll do anything. *** Ran after Nagakura. *** Remained here, with Heisuke. **** Will leave him in your hands. **** Stopped Sanan. ''(Romance +1)'' * Decided to stay home. I… * I want to help. ** Confirm with Hijikata. *** Well, I appreciate you. *** Thank you in advance. ''(Romance +1)'' ** Trust Hijikata. * I'll stay here. Chapter 5 Because… * I want to be helpful. * I'm scared to leave you. ''(Romance +1)'' I couldn't watch him this way… * You are ''fighting, Yamazaki! * '''I know what you mean… '(Romance +1) Alternate endings Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Yamazaki has two alternate endings. Both require low romance. This prerequisite is easiest to fulfill by selecting "Record of Service" from the main menu, and starting from Chapter 5 with a low romance. Bad Ending * I want to be helpful. * You ''are ''fighting, Yamazaki! Tragic Ending * I'm scared to leave you. * You ''are ''fighting, Yamazaki! Category:Walkthroughs Category:Minor routes Category:Major routes Category:Shinkai routes